Project
Current Progress Routes Outlined - done Prologue and Pre-route - written Character Design - done Character sprites - Created default pose and set up for Live2D, need to create all expressions, poses, and costumes Backgrounds - currently using royalty free photos with filters. Will rescope the background needs after writing routes. GUI - currently using stand-in art CG Scenes - Needs scoping. Music - None currently, need to find appropriate music Current Priorities: *✔ Complete writing the 'common route' (the route you get if the tea house variable isn't high enough.) *✔Create first drafts of all sprites *✔ Start writing a romantic interest route. *✔ Finish another romantic interest route *Finish all romantic interest routes (2 to go) *Scoping art asset needs *Scoping audio needs Planned Features Stretch Goals *Original Music Composed for the Game *Fully illustrated backgrounds *Partial Voice acting *Live2D on all sprites *Ports to Mobile devices Hurdles Potential roadblocks or causes for delays: * Currently working on this in my spare time after my 40-hour work week as a technical writer, sometimes I don't want to write when I get home * Depression-spells the creativity killer * Video Game/Movie distractions * Other creative projects: costuming, baking, Art Exchange, sewing, crochet * I hate making backgrounds * I have a poor ear for audio quality * I have confidence issues and worry about how this will be received FAQ Link to Q&A...in case you were wondering Past Updates *'12/19/18' - I've mostly been doing clean up of previous chapters. Trying to trim down the length of some parts to get to the goodies. I've also started a Trello board to help me organize the project. I've still got a WAYS to go. *'11/26/18' - Up to chapter 7 for Jiro's route. Got commission art of Yuuto and an extra art of Jiro. Sketched some of the CG scenes for planning. Sadly, I've been dealing with grief since my cat passed away in October. :( Still trucking on though and getting used to the new cat. *'9/26/18' - Wrote chapter 5 for Jiro's route and fleshed out more of the outline. Kichiro I've written Chapter 5 as well. Got some commissioned art of Katsuro. ^^ Yee. Created the first "guest" sprite of Lady Tigress. *'9/3/18' - Up to chapter 4 for Jiro's Route and Chapter 5 for Kichiro. Got some editing done on Yuuto's route and making minor adjustments to sprites so they're all the appropriate size. Finished drawing all the costume changes for Yuuto's sprite and Jiro's sprite. Work's been pretty brutal lately and I've been producing YouTube videos pretty regularly. I'd like to make a Youtube intro for this project but for now I'm focusing on making a costume for Halloween. So, slow updates for now but it is a long weekend so I should get some things done. *'7/15/18' - Making good progress on Chapter 2 for Jiro and Kichiro. Dabbled in Goro's route for a bit trying to work out some sordid details about his sordid business. Sordid. Adjusted outfits for Kichiro's sprite...I really have to focus on finishing some of those. ^^; Also got a new Visual Novel making software that I'm testing out. It should actually do things like conditional buttons and automates the gallery making process. So...that's pretty cool. Yay. And it's live2D compatible. Yay. I can still make my heaving and breathing CGs. *'5/29/18' - Sketching out character references, wrote some of Katsuro's and Goro's route. I'm just going to jump between all four of them at this point, depending on my mood. ...okay...I really, REALLY like writing Goro as a character. His chaotic neutral ways appeal to me. *'5/22/18' - Finished writing the first chapter for Jiro and Kichiro route. Looking into ways to make backgrounds and learning some photo manipulation tricks. *'5/4/18' - I seriously didn't update this in a month!? UGH...terrible. Anyway, to bring you up to speed. Got some edits on a chapter. Made progress with both Kichiro and Jiro's routes. Sketched up some new profile images that I'll flesh out digitally and post here eventually. *'4/1/18' - No joke. Made some progress on sprites for the guys. Sketched out all costumes, adjusted poses and line weight. Wrote some stuff for both Jiro and Kichiro. *'3/21/18' - Reformatted the first couple chapters since they still had the code in there and sent them off for proofread/review. Wrote the openings for all the brothers routes. Focusing on Kichiro and Jiro at this time. Working on some extra art for the guys. Commissioned a couple pics that I will show here eventually. :) Staring at my sprites and finding how to improve them. Taking a course on producing voice overs for animations...which will work for this game too. I'm considering at least partial voice over. Not all text will be read but catch phrases, laughs, and sound effects might. Perhaps some romance lines. >_> Ugh...maybe not...I hate writing mush and listening to it. *'2/24/18' - YUUTO'S ROUTE DONE! Well...drafted. I'll edit it and then get it reviewed. Also have to glean the graphics I'll need for the route during the edit. I think there'll be a lot. Just in time for vacation! *'2/19/18' - Made it to the last chapter for Yuuto's route! Just have to write the final chapter and endings. Then we move on to Kichiro. Although, I may just write the intro to everyone's route. Just to test the flavors. Also, being sorely tempted to get VN Maker and use that instead of Tyrannobuilder. It has Live2D capabilities AND a way to have conditional choices, which can seriously help clean up parts of the game and make it MUCH cleaner. But right now it's not in the budget. :( *'2/13/18' - Just finishing up chapter 9 for Yuuto's route. Only 2 more for him. Started the preamble for Kichiro's route. *'1/16/18' - Sketched out some costumes for Yuuto, made a sketch of one of his CGs, finished writing chapter 7 of Yuuto's route. I think there's about 11 Chapters for him, plus a bonus side-chapter. I see the light at the end of the tunnel! I can start on a new route soon! *'12/31/17' - Designed all costumes for Goro, updated his default outfit. Finished writing Chapter 6 of Yuuto's route. Found the shading style I'll be using. *'12/19/17' - Made some character study doodles and designing costumes for the main five. Made some slight updates to the guy sprites. Jiro now has a white tail. Due for costume redesign: Goro, Rose, Aki, Jiro. Also starting to design the other outfits they will have in the game. Adding graphical needs to cast pages. *'11/26/17' - Finished the first draft of all minor character sprites. Experimented with human versions of the guys. Researching coloring styles and costume design. Made some tweaks on established characters. *'11/25/17' - Make some more first draft sprites for minor characters: Miki, Phil, Diane, Maria-Louise, and Kimiko. Also fixed Lucky's uniform and leg poses that were bothering me. Past month I've been making steady progress on Yuuto's route and editing the Intro parts. *'10/21/17' - More writing done on Yuuto's route. I've been taking a short break to sew a costume and draw a page of my webcomic. (Which has been un-updated for nearly 2 years. :( Adulting/Depression. Which is also why this goes so slowly. *'9/23/17' - Got some more writing done for Yuuto's route. Exported all text into Google docs so I can focus on writing instead of coding and writing. *'8/28/17' - The builder I've been using has updated. So playing around with the new updates. They did some cool stuff that I'm happy with that'll make moving forward much easier. Particularly that I can work on multiple scenes in tabs. Going back to other scenes was a pain and I need to do it a lot to remember what the heck I wrote or what variable I used. Haven't made much progress this month. *'8/7/17' - Updated some character profiles with the final sprite design. Also finished the draft for the default sprites for 3 characters: Aki, Michiko, and Lucky. Finished the first draft of the Common Route and started writing Yuuto's route. *'7/24/17 '- I'll be finishing up the first draft of the Common Route hopefully by the end of this week. It'll be the first route I've written besides the intro/prologue which is long AF. Also over the weekend finished the first pass of 3 minor character sprites: Osamu, Lucky and Michiko. Also made some edits on Rose's sprite. Category:Project